


Needed to Know

by kaisun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angsty to sweet, Character Death In Dream, Fluff towards the end?, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisun/pseuds/kaisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare leaves Sehun worried about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed to Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Angst, Character death**  
>     
> I don't know how to feel about this...but I promise it's not all sad. The character death actually takes place in a dream. 
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130270547641/imagine-that-person-a-isnt-normally-the-emotional) otp prompt.

A blanket of light rain covers the bustling town of Seoul. Many residents are out, going about their daily lives. The distinct sounds of motor vehicles and people chattering fill the air, accompanying the falling drops of water from the sky. There's a gentle breeze flowing through the town, the cool atmosphere calming to the senses. Umbrellas are visible everywhere the eye can see.

Oh Sehun was one of the many people out this evening. He had to make a quick trip to the market for some much-needed ingredients for tonight's dinner. He got off work late and lost track of the time, remembering at the last minute. Stopping to check the time, his eyes glance at his lit up cell phone; 6:45 PM.

Placing his phone back in his jacket pocket, he looks up only to see his best friend, and also his crush, Jongin, walking in his direction. He too was carrying an umbrella, looking down as he walked. A small smile forms on Sehun's lips, instantly happy at the sight of his friend. Jongin hadn't crossed the road yet, but Sehun was already speed walking, wanting to beat Jongin in finding him first. He would surprise him. Maybe Jongin would be free to have dinner with him.

His happy stride is cut short when a horrifying scream is heard in the distance. In the blink of an eye, Sehun's world spins. Everything was suddenly a blur, his view of the real world gone. Bringing his hands up to his eyes, he rubs them quickly, opening them up to once again see the clear vision of the town. He hadn't seen anything due to his temporarily distorted vision, but a crowd of people gathering up ahead of him told him something tragic must have just happened. The loud sounds of people frantically yelling, alert Sehun immediately, only proving his assumptions correct. There had been an accident.

Breaking his walking pace, he drops the bag of his purchased groceries without thinking, dashing up ahead to the scene before him. The running time feels like forever, but he makes it to the scene in less than a minute. 

The group of frantic people are forming a circle around something, or rather, someone. There is a vehicle located right next to the group, a person standing outside of their car door, talking rapidly on a cell phone. Sehun raises an eyebrow in suspicion. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Sehun's eyes scan the scene, searching for Jongin in the midst of all this chaos. He can't seem to find him. His eyes land back on the group of people and he immediately tries to push through everyone, but no one seems to be budging. It was if they didn't want him to get through. It was as if some unknown force was preventing Sehun from seeing what was happening around him. He didn't even witness the accident due to the sudden blur of his vision.

"An ambulance is already on the way!" a man's voice booms through the atmosphere.

Sehun panics at the declaration, his attempts at getting through the bundle of people only growing stronger with every push.

With a final shove and an abundance of stamina, he makes it through. He finally gets a glimpse of the person laying on the ground, their umbrella resting a few feet away from them.

Jongin.

Tears instantly welling up in his eyes, Sehun dives to the ground, reaching out for one of Jongin's hands that is sprawled on top of his chest. He desperately lifts it up to his face, holding it with both of his own hands before dropping it beside him. He instead brings his hands to Jongin's face, cradling the older boy's face with his palms.

The man crouched over Jongin looks at Sehun in shock.

"Jongin! Jongin! Wake up!" Endless tears are now streaming down the distraught boy's face, falling down onto his best friend's features, mixing with the water droplets that have never ceased falling.

Looking at the face of his best friend only made Sehun cry harder. Jongin's eyes are closed, he looks peaceful, but he's not responding.

"Jongin-" A hand rests on Sehun's shoulder, pulling him up from the ground. The ambulance was here.

"Everyone, please get back!"

Fighting against the strong arms restraining him proves useless.

"Jongin!" Sehun's cries for his friend never stop, his swollen eyes never stop producing tears.

The pair of arms hold Sehun back firmly as he watches the paramedics gather around his friend. They pick the young boy off of the ground, placing him on a stretcher.

Thrashing out of the person's powerful embrace, Sehun finally manages to break free. He instantly breaks out in a run, chasing after the ambulance that was already speeding off, his best friend inside.

The rain fall seems to have only grown stronger, making it difficult for Sehun to run properly. It only results in Sehun not being able to keep his eyes fully open, the pounding rain hitting his face relentlessly. Water fills the street which he is running on, his eyes only fixed on the blinking lights of the vehicle in front of him. The view of the ambulance is slightly blurred, thanks to the heavy rain, the vehicle getting further ahead with each passing second. Sehun doesn't care. Quickening his pace, he's now sprinting with all of his might for Jongin.

With a blink of an eye, the vehicle is gone.

"Ah!" Losing his balance, he finds himself slipping in the pools of water filling the street. Opening his eyes, he discovers he's laying on his stomach. Having taken a hard impact from the fall, he feels a sharp pain in his side. Another blink and his vision fades to black.

The image of a dull hospital waiting room flashes through Sehun's mind.

"I'm sorry to deliver the news, but your friend didn't make it."

  
  


Sitting upright in bed, hair disheveled, Sehun wakes up dripping in sweat.

"What the-" Turning his head wildly, he scans his bedroom, as if searching for an intruder. He had a nightmare. His eyes fall on the digital clock placed on his nightstand; 9:45 PM.

He wipes the sweat from his face, shaking his head from side to side. For some reason he felt as if he had ran a marathon. Stretching his legs out, he removes the blanket covering his lower half.

About to stand up, he's frozen when an image of Jongin laying on a cold street with his eyes closed and rain falling down on him, enters his mind. A look of pure horror washes over the boy's face, followed by tears that seemed to be waiting to fall.

"Jongin...he's..." Sehun wipes his tears away, jumping out of bed, not giving a second thought to the fact that he was only wearing a tank top and pajama pants. He rushes to his front door, slipping on a pair of tennis shoes, before exiting his apartment.

Dashing out of his apartment complex, he immediately takes notice of the rain pouring from the sky. He instinctively sets off towards the direction of Jongin's apartment.

_I need to see Jongin. I have to know that he's okay._

While sprinting through the rain, a feeling of deja vu washes over him. He's too set on his pace that he doesn't dwell on the feeling. Jongin's apartment was thankfully not too far away from his own.

The only sound his ears register is the sloshing of the rain his shoes are splashing through.

Before he knows it, he's already standing outside of Jongin's door.

Out of breath, he knocks rapidly on the door, shaking his head to rid of the wetness he endured while on his way over.

In less than a minute, Jongin opens the door. The boy's eyes widen in shock at the sight of his friend soaking wet, clad in a mere tank top and pajama pants. Sehun's hair is in his eyes, the rain having had an effect on not only his clothes.

"Are you okay? Sehun, what happened? Why don't you have an umbrella? Why are you dressed like that?" His words come out rushed, deep worry laced in his voice, still in obvious shock at his friend's random appearance. His face grows in deeper concern the longer he stares at Sehun, his red and swollen eyes now completely noticeable. He raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "Have you been crying?"

Not only is Jongin shocked by Sehun's random presence at his place, he's surprised that Sehun's actually crying. After all of their years of friendship, he can't remember one time where Sehun cried. He racks his memory, trying to find a time Sehun has ever showed strong emotions. He comes up short.

Sehun nods slowly, disregarding the other questions before reaching out towards Jongin, pulling him into a hug. Jongin's eyes grow wide again, but he brings a hand up to Sehun's back, patting it softly.

It's quiet for a few minutes, aside from faint sobs that are now coming from Sehun, his face buried in the crook of Jongin's neck. Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun, trying his best to comfort him even though he doesn't know what the problem is. "There, there, it's okay. Come inside, I'll get you a towel." Jongin pulls away from Sehun, grabbing him by the shoulders and escorting him into the cozy apartment.

Sehun sniffles as Jongin closes the door behind them. The older boy leads him to the small couch. Sehun stands still next to it. Jongin must have knew what he was thinking because he shakes his head, "I don't care if you get the couch wet. Just sit there while I get a towel for you."

Sehun sits down, not arguing.

Jongin comes back with a towel, taking a seat next to Sehun. He brings the towel up to dry the boy's soaked hair. Sehun's not crying anymore, Jongin assumes it's because he has grown too tired to do so.

"What happened?" Jongin asks still ruffling his hair with the towel. Sehun remains silent. Jongin lets out a sigh. "Sehun," he warns, stopping the action of drying him. His attention is now fully on the other male.

"I had a dream-" Sehun manages to say, "You were in my dream. I saw you. I was walking to you... But...you di-" His sentence is cut short when an eruption of tears burst from his eyes.

Jongin reaches out at that very instant, pulling Sehun to him, not caring if Sehun got him wet in the process. Sehun buries his face in his chest. Jongin mentally pieces together the puzzle Sehun has laid out for him. Sehun had a dream that had clearly left him shaken up, and something happened to Jongin in it; something awful.

"You had a nightmare?" Jongin asks, suddenly finding the whole situation a bit cute.

Sehun nods like a child answering an adult's question.

Jongin chuckles, "and you wanted to make sure that I was okay?"

Sehun doesn't say anything, but Jongin knows that's it. Sehun's worry for him makes Jongin feel special. He's deeply touched. Tonight he's witnessed a side of Sehun he never knew. A big smile forms on his lips.

"I'm okay, Sehun," Jongin assures him, looking down at the trembling boy.

Sehun looks up, eyes meeting Jongin's. Jongin's smile is genuine as always, his eyes holding their own smile as well. Sehun softens at the words, pulling away from Jongin to wipe away his tears.

"You shouldn't have ran out in the rain like that. That wasn't a smart move. You'll probably get sick now," Jongin playfully scolds him, yet Sehun knows that he's serious. He stands up from the couch. "Stay here tonight. You can take a hot shower here. And don't try to argue with me, you're not going out again in this weather. You can borrow some of my clothes."

Jongin takes the towel from Sehun and leads him to the bathroom. Sehun doesn't put up a fight. Jongin is okay. Jongin is smiling. Jongin is well. He's happy to be here with Jongin.

  
  


Jongin's clothes hug onto Sehun's body comfortably, causing the younger boy's cheeks to turn a light shade of red. He never imagined that he would be wearing Jongin's clothes; they smelled heavenly.

Quietly, he walks into Jongin's bedroom. Jongin is laying in bed on his phone, his eyes immediately flicker to Sehun when he enters. "Feel better?"

Sehun nods. "Thanks for letting me stay tonight...and for the clothes," he trails off nervously. The shower allowed him the time to register everything. Now that he was fully aware of the night's happenings, he was beyond embarrassed. The two boys have been friends for so long, and as of recently, Sehun has developed romantic feelings for Jongin. He was humiliated. What if Jongin picked up on the younger boy's feelings? Sehun wanted to vanish into thin air.

Jongin smiles, setting his phone on the nightstand next to his bed. "It's no problem."

Sehun nods dumbly for the second time, turning his body. "I'll see you in the morning, sle-" his words are cut off when Jongin interrupts him.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" he asks, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

Sehun's eyebrows shot up at the offer. He stares at Jongin in disbelief. "What? A-are you sure?"

Jongin stares at him back, giving a small shrug. "Well, yeah. You had a long night. You don't have to if you don't want to. But I'm pretty sure my bed is more comfortable than that tiny couch," he ends it with a gummy smile.

Sehun was pretty sure he was blushing furiously this time, but Jongin only laughed at his reaction, finding it adorable.

Still caught in shock, he doesn't respond, he can't find the words to.

Jongin rolls his eyes playfully, motioning for Sehun to join him. He scoots over, patting the other side of the bed, "Come on."

Sehun blinks a few times, staring at him in surprise as he moves toward the bed. Jongin watches him intently the entire time.

Sehun plops down lightly on the bed before laying down next to the other boy. He turns his head slowly to look at him. Jongin is smiling at him sweetly. Sehun returns the smile before awkwardly turning on his side, facing away from Jongin.

"Thanks again. Goodni-" The feeling of a body close to his own, and an arm wrapped around him makes him freeze.

The smell of Jongin fills his senses; Sehun declared it the greatest smell in the world. He's speechless but Jongin only replies, "Don't worry about it. Sweet dreams."

It was unbelievable how a nightmare could end a night this way.

Sehun fell asleep with a smile on his face. So did Jongin.


End file.
